carly and sam aren't friends anymore
by golfballgirl202
Summary: something happens between sam and her bff forever carly and the beef between the 2 girls is juicy
1. Chapter 1

Carly pov:

Hi its me carly im going over to my bffs sams house. Her mom isn't home which is nice bc I don't like to be at sams house when her mom is smoking crack. I arrive at sams house. I knock on sams door. Sam answers. "hi sam" I said. "hello carlyy" sam said. I go into sams house. "carly what do u want to do" she said. I said "lets watch all 12 seasons of curly cow on repeat." "ok" sam said. "Netflix and chill" same said. I said haha ya lets do it. While we are watching curly cow sam leans over and whispers in my ear "hey carly" I said "ya sam?" she whispered "want 2 be homosexual with me?" I IMMEDIETLY GET UP. "SAM? WHY?" i said "I was just wondering" she said. "homosexual is not something to joke about sam I don't want to go to hell" I said. "I wasn't joking about it tho carly" sam said. I gag. "sam you know homosexual is not something I believe in sam" I saqid. "ok whatever carlky maybe u should just leave" she said. "I think I will"I said. I leave sams house. "your a sinner!" I yelled on my way out. I am crying. How could my bff forever do this? I thought that besides her drug use she was a good person. I guess not.

I am at home now. I am crying in my bed. My phone vibrates. It is atext message. I open it. Its from sam. "U r a BIG fat garbage bag carly shay. I cant believe we were ever friends" it said. I text her back "ya whatever sam ur a bigger fatter garbage bag because u chose sin over god" I said. same texts back "why don't you say it to my face carly" she said. i said "okay i will cum over to my house then and i'll say it to you". sam says "meet me behind you're building tonite at 9 your going down".


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:

carly pov

i am a little bit afraid to meet sam tonight behind my building tonight at 9 tonight. i call my guy freddie and let him know the deats and to ask for advice. "sam is going to end ur life carl's." freddie said. "um no she's not i fought shebi marx that one time before she had a c sure and died rememeber" i said. "i try not to" freddie said. i hear him tear up over the phone. "freddie what should i do tonight" i said. "i don't know carley but i'm bringing my tech equipment i think this will make a great segment on icarly" freddie said. "yeah ur right i guess it will prolly bring our ratings up" i said. since freddie is no help i go to my brother spencer to ask for help. "spencer" i said "we need to discuss" i said. "okay what's up carly shady" spencer said. "me and samantha puckett, my ex bff forever, are in an argument bc she tried to do unholy things on me, and she wants to fight me now tonight behind our building at 9 o clock tonight so i need u to back me up so that sam won't kill me" i said. "carly i have a bad news" spencer said. "what? what is the news" i said. "i hav already spoken to sam about this matter and i have agreed to assist her in destroying you in sorry" spencer said. i am shocked. i have been attacked. i am betrayed.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"spencr how could u do this to me? i yell. specter shrugs. "i know ur my sister but i want sam to be my girlfriend i need to impress her i'm sorry" he said. i leave the room. i don't know what to do now. sam is going to kick my butt and my own brother is going to help her. if i want to live past tonite at 9 o clock i am going to need some help. i call my friend gibby on the phone. "hello" gibby said. "gibby please help me i need help" i say. "what is it carly what do you need help with" he said. i explain to gibby what has happened between me and samantha and that i don't want to dye. "carly i would help you but i'm in alaska on honeymoon with melanie pucket right now." gibby said. i hang up the phone with tears in my eyes. what will i do now. no one can help me. i go to my room and begin righting my will. can have all of my clothes bc her wardrobe needs help and also because i no longer hav a best friend to give them to. i will give my bed to lewbert because i think he is homeless. i will give my rug to sam's mom because the police took hers when they searched her house. i will give grandad all of my family photos not spencer because he betrayed me. the rest of my stuff should be sold and the money should go to tbo so he can retire. while i am wrighting my note i hear my computer get a notification. i look at the notification on my computer. it is a email notification. it said: "hey carly. i here you need some help. i will help you. -neville"/span/p 


End file.
